Sing me a Melody
by AllureingEyes
Summary: Melody is a head-strong woman who happens to be slight of hand when it comes to valuables. Constantly searching for a place she belongs, that search finds her in the arms of the most evil man of the Era. ((Currently Under-going a re-write!))
1. Chapter 1 (Revamped)

~ ** I recently reviewed this story when I finally got back into the saddle to write the sequal, and was IMMEDIATELY appalled at the way I wrote all those years ago. So for now. I am Re-writing this atrocity while I mull over the sequal. Please review and enjoy and tell me what you think! p.s All the new chapters will be labeled with a (Revamped) beside the name. =3**

_"You disgusting beast!" The womans shriek seemed to peirce the night air with venom. A small body was flung across the room, smacking against the wall before it fell to the ground. Curling into a tiny ball, it whimpered. It sniffled and lifted it's head to reveal a little girl with coal black eyes. Tears traced her tiny cheeks, leaving clean tracks in the dirt._

_ "B-but mommy.." Her tiny voice almost begged. "Im... so hungry." Her stomach growled viciously at that moment as if to prove itself._

_ "How DARE you talk back to me!" The womans eyes flared wide, almost all white, as she kicked at the tiny girl on the floor. The child curled into a ball again, sobbing into her knees. The woman grabbed her by her matted dark hair and drug her to the door, throwing her into the street._

_ "Dont even THINK of coming back inside! You worthless peice of trash!" She said the words lowly, as though she were tired of yelling. Not acknowledging the blood dripping down the little girls chin. Her lip had been split, her nose broken. She watched with blurry, tear filled eyes as the reed mat settled firmly over the entrance._

_ Climbing to her feet, the child stumbled to the back of the house, where the forest began. The trees were magic, she'd heard the other children gossip. She wasnt allowed to play with them, so she'd hidden in a tree and listened. She knew of a hollow tree that would be a good place to rest for the night, but it was getting darker and she knew it would be freezing soon. Reaching blindly for the trees to support herself she instead tripped over the foliage and landed heavily on her stomach. She immediately felt the bruises from her earlier beating with renewed vigor, each colored peice of flesh crying out in pain._

_ Rolling onto her side she quickly vomited up bile, not having actual food with which to reject. Her head felt as though it would explode from the pain. Her vision darkened._

_ The next morning she made her way back to the house. Despite what her mother had said, she knew she was expected to be there for her chores. If she wasnt she'd have the dogs set after her to be dragged back. Stepping lightly into the house she made a beeline for her closet. It was usually where she slept and it contained her broom and laundry basket. The basket was full of linens she hadnt had the chance to fold the day before, interupted as she had been. _

_ Reaching into the basket she grasped a white sheet and began to fold it. Her hand stood out in dark releif against the pure white, dirty and blood stained. She quickly dropped the clean whiteness and stared wide eyed at her hand. Dirt was smudged in so deep it couldve passed for her natural skin. Bloody smears were across the backs of her hands from her attempts at wiping it away. Her claws were chipped like a serated blade._

_ Sighing she made her way for the water basin to clean them. If her mother caught her in the water she be beaten again, but if she stained the pure whiteness of the sheet, she'd be beaten every time her mother saw it. Tip toeing past her mothers room she reached the back of the shack and dipped her hands twice in the large basin. Rubbing them together for a moment before drying them on her stained yukata. The blood had mostly come off, but the dirt remained steadfast. _

_ She began to tiptoe back to her basket when.._

_ =thump=_

_ She froze in place... Her mother was awake?!_

_ =thump=_

_ It was a barely audible noise. Light as a footstep._

_ =thump=_

_ Curiosity getting the best of her, the small girl placed her head against the wall to peak inside. She saw her mothers bed, empty. Narrowing her eyes the girl pushed back the reed mat and stepped into the room._

_ "Where..."_

_ =thump=_

_ Turning around slowly, her eyes widened and she screamed. Blood shot eyes bore into hers with menace. Her mother, neck twisted at an odd angle, was hanging from a sheet tied to a ceiling post. Tears immediately blurred the girls eyes as she scrambed away from the corpse. Hitting the wall she slid down to her bottom, crying, head buried into her knees._

_ Suddenly, she felt an extreme cold climbing into her limbs. Her insides felt frozen. Her heart slowed to a painful beat, her tears froze on her cheeks. Every happy memory, every smile, however few, were instantly shattered. Trembling, she jumped violently when she heard a floorbord creak. Breathing heavily, her breath fogging the air, she looked up._

_ Heavy breathing reduced to ragged panting as she beheld the sight. Her mother was standing there, pale and dead. Her glazed eyes glared as she took a step forward. Screaming, the young girl covered her eyes with her hands which shook so hard she couldnt hold still. When the creaking stopped and all was silent, she opened her eyes to find her mothers dead face inches from her own. She screamed long and loud at the gaunt face, before she saw a pale dead hand reach for her, and then... darkness._

A scream echoed through the early morning, scaring away any wildlife that had been meandering nearby. A young woman was the sourse of the noise. Raising herself from her position on the ground she looked around fervently before collapsing back onto her cot.

Raising a hand she pushed her dark brown hair from her face, peeling it away from her skin which was sticky with sweat. Panting heavily, her coal black eyes were wide and leery as she continued looking around. She half expected her mother to pop out from behind a tree or from under a rock.

"Even in death, that woman tortures me." Groaning she stood up and grabbed her pack and her blankets which made her cot. Stomping further into the forest she'd been sleeping in, she growled under her breath.

"Nevermind that its been almost 20 years. The woman just wont die!" Arriving at her desination she dropped her pack uncerimoniously onto the nearest rock and stripped herself of her sticky yukata. Sighing, she stepped into the steaming hot springs and immediately sank to her neck. She breathed deep of the steamy vapors for a moment, allowing the nightmare to be washed away, before reaching into her pack. She pulled out a small bag that was cinched at the top. Opening it to reveal sand so fine it sparkled in the early morning light. Pouring a small handful into her palm she replaced the sack before rubbing the sand vigorously over her skin. No skin flake was safe from her scrubbing, for scrub she did, until she was red from the abuse and ached with a wonderous feeling.

After attacking her hair with equal vigor, she stepped out of the waters and laid across a sunny rock to dry out. Sighing, she stretched in the sunlight like a lazy cat, mentally giggling at the comparison of the loathsome creatures, before standing to squeeze the last bits of moisture from her hair. Reaching once again for her trusty pack, she haphazardly threw random articles of clothing to the ground before donning them. Tight black pants that stopped at her knees, allowing for free movement, and a grey yukata top tied at the middle. The sleeves had been poorly hacked off, leaving a ragged edge and stray strings that tickled her arms annoyingly. She ran her meticulously cleaned claws through her hair to straighten it and rubbed some black coal around her eyes like a coon dog. Deciding to run barefoot, she stashed her pack into a familiar hollowed out tree before she flitted out of sight.

She had work to do...

Unfortunately. Work seemed to need some sort of coaxing today. The odds werent in her favor this morning, or afternoon for that matter. Evening quickly found her, the sun merely hours from setting, and here she was laying across a tree branch lazily swatting at falling leaves. Sighing to herself she curses her terrible luck.

No travelers. No caravans, traveling merchants, wandering demons. Nothing. Every trail she'd followed had lead to a penniless hovel or a fresh corpse. But nothing of value or interest. Growling lightly to herself she hopped to the ground and began to head back for her pack. She'd try another part of the forest. It wasnt until she reached the hollowed tree that she heard somthing interesting. A slight twang filled the air causing her ears to twitch.

Turning towards the sound she sprinted across the ground for a while before springing into the trees, silently leaping from branch to branch. It wasnt five minutes later that she came to an impressive scene, an impressive battle she should say. She watched as a young man in red ran towards the oposing side, weilding an ungodly large sword. Screaming a war cry he crashed his sword down to the ground causing a massive amount of energy to spring forth and chase the man across the feild. Tearing up dirt and stone and trees as it went, she had no illusions as to whom the victor was. She'd be surprised if even a shred of hair was left after that massive show of force.

_'Another dead end...'_ She thought to herself. She was turning to leave, scoffing about her day, when a cackle of laughter echoed over the feild. Whipping her head around to look, her eyes widened as a man crawled up from the massacred earth around him.

_'How in the..'_ Narrowing her eyes, she strained to make out this amazing man who could withstand that! Dark hair wafted around him like a cloak, wavey and beautiful. He wore a dark blue hakama with matching pants. It wasnt until she reached his eyes that she stared. Red as rubies and twice as bright. Blue demonic coloring streaked above them but he didnt look less the man because of it. It complimented him. His skin. His... aura.

Kneeling down on her tree branch she watched in amazment as this man stepped lightly down from the mount of dirt and dusted himself off as though nothing had happened. Even causing her to raise her eyebrows as he smirked at the young man in red.

Turning her eyes to his end, she examined them more closely. She had never seen such a large attack without more pre-meditation for it. It was instant. As though it cost no effort what-so-ever. Feeling suddenly inadequate, she shrank more into the shadows, just in case.

Cackling laughter brought her attention back to the man with the ruby eyes.

"Foolish Inuyasha. Did you really think that pitiful attack could end me?!" He said it all with a manaical grin on his face. The response was lost to the woman as she was so intent on watching the face of the other man. She was amazed that he could change his face so quickly. One moment he looked borderline insane. The next he looked peaceful and confident. It was strange.

Becoming more interested at the pointless banter between the oposing sides, she hunkered down on her tree branch and decided to see how things worked out. It wasnt until the battle progressed that she began to dislike what she saw. This Naraku fellow, which she'd the man in red, Inuyasha, call him, seemed to be on the defensive. While Inuyasha was the attacker. She didnt quite understand why however, she couldnt see anything valuable about Naraku. No pockets, jewelry or obvious wealth.

_'Hmmm. Maybe he's a master of an estate. That would make sense.'_ Narrowing her eyes she scrutinized him closer. His clothing seemed to fine quality. He was obviously very clean. His posture was straight backed and poised. _'He could definately pass for a minister. Or even a state official! I bet the government would pay a fine ransom for him.' _Movement brought her eyes beneath her to the bushes below her tree. A human girl was hiding in the bushes, ringing her hands around a wooden bow nervously.

"C'mon Inuyasha." The girl whispered to herself. "Get up!" Looking out to the feild she saw Inuyasha pulling himself up by the hilt of his ridiculous sword. Apparently Naraku had made a move when she looked at the girl. Looking back down at her she noticed that she was quite cute. But still very young. She would be a real beauty when she was older, And the way her eyes bore into Inuyasha... She could see where that was going.

On the feild she saw Inuyasha sprint after Naraku, who met him mid-field where they traded blows of titanic proportions. She'd never be able to fight like that. She was all about stealth, sneaking around and poking at weak points.

Her tree suddenly shook violently as Inuyasha was thrown into it, sliding down to the base. Glancing down in mild concern her eyes widened at somthing she hadnt noticed before. Ears. White ears that blended almost perfectly with his snow white hair! He was a half demon!

Looking quickly up at Naraku, she didnt know what to think. He had sprouted tentacles. Dark brown and green tentacles that almost looked like tree roots. He didnt look like a half demon, but Inuyasha at the base of her tree had brought some of his scent with him. And he smelled like a half demon, albeit a strange one.

Suddenly angry, her eyes narrowed as the two men resumed their beat down. Jumping lightly from her tree she landed silently behind the girl and flicked lightly at a point on her shoulder, near her neck. She watched as her spine stiffened before she collapsed completely numb. Human pressure points, easy stuff.

Plucking the girl up by her collar, she noted the strange attire before chucking her out of the bushes and into the fray. She heard the satisfying thump of the girl landing heavily in the dirt, followed by an exclamation of fright and a momentary pause in the fighting.

"Kagome!" So that was her name, not like it mattered. "Kagome are you alright?!" No answer. Of course not! Kneeling down in the dirt the young woman placed her clawed hand in the shadow of the bush and exhaled slowly. The familiar feeling of weightless'ness came as the shadow's tried to steal her away. Digging her claws into the dirt helped her remain still, as she forced her will into the shadow. She felt them give the familiar fight before molding before her. Malleable.

She extended them out, beyond the trees and towards Inyasha, feeling their greedy satisfaction as they grasped hold of him. His gasp of surprise confirming what she already knew. Standing she stepped out of the bushes and into sight, all eyes were on her, and she felt like an ant among giants.

"Wh-who..."

"Im surprised you can still speak. You're a strong willed one." She said to him. The sight was familiar to her. Inuyasha was frozen in mid movment, his sword outstretched, his head turned towards the girl who lay to his left, right in front of the woman. A thick black aura seeped around him. It's what held him still. The aura of darkness itself. A let forth a painful yelp as the darkness leeched warmth from him. A painful thing really.

"Kagome." He keened. A pathetic sound from such a strong man. They are all reduced to this in the end, she supposed.

"Oh her?" She nudged the prone form of the girl with her foot. "She's fine." Her tone was emotionless as she spoke. It matched her eyes. "Besides, it's really yourself you should be worrying about." Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at her.

"Leaving in there for too long, you'll be reduced to nothing." She grinned lightly when his eyes widened. "The shadows are greedy things you know. Always looking for more warmth. Leeching it wherever they can. They'd leave nothing left of a hot blooded dog like you." She licked her plump lips at the end. She knew what it looked like to him, and she enjoyed the look of fear on his face before she turned her back to him.

"However!" She flipped back around, "I have more important things to do, but this particular battle is in my way." Narrowing her eyes at the end, she stalked over to Inuyahsas prone body. He glared at her and if looks could kill, well you know the rest. Stopping mere inches from him, she felt the cold of the shadows try to reach out to her, try to claim her. Grimacing mentally she jammed her right hand into the aura, her eyes flinching momentarily as it oozed over her hand, across her wrist.

"Disperse." She all but whispered to it, like an intimate lover. Inuyasha slumped to the ground, she knew his skin would be ice cold for hours, as would her hand.

"Why.. did you help.. Naraku." He spluttered out. At least he knew he was too weak to fight anymore.

"I didn't _help_ anyone." She scoffed. "As I said, this battle was in my way."

_'No wonder I didnt find anyone today. These dopes probobly scared them off with all the racket.'_ Turning to leave, she raised her hand behind her as a farewell. Making it only feet away before a sudden fire ignited down her spine, bringing forth a scream from her lips before a snarl replaced it.

She whipped around in a fury to see Inuyasha barely standing, her blood running down the edge of his blade. Her eyes began to glow with anger, her long hair whipping around in the force of her rage.

"Is that the way you fight your battles _dog_!" Her voice teemed with such anger it dripped from her words. " So weak you attack them from behind!" Blackness began to pool around her feet, oozing from nowhere and growing larger by the second.

"I ain't stupid" Inuyashas growl sounding slightly pitiful when his voice cracked at the end. "I'm not letting you waltz in here and let Naraku get away from me again!" Using his sword he stood to full height, veritably towering over the woman.

"You're more stupid than you look if you think Im sided with him!" She pointed over to the oposite side of the field expecting to see Naraku there, but it was only an empty space.

"DAMNIT!" Inuyasha shouted, smashing his sword against the ground at his feet, before raising it and pointing it at her. "You let him get away! You Bitch!"

The black pool at her feet jumped forward a few inches as she glared at him.

"Will you stop shouting." She said suddenly. "I could hear you across the field even if you were whispering." To make her point she twitched her ears, previously flattened against her hair, to Inuyashas wide eyes.

"You're a hanyou too?!" He pointed his sword at her again. "Then WHY would you help Naraku?! He hates Hanyous like us!"

"He was one of us!" She shouted back, the blood dripping down her back was hot, reminding her with every drip of her anger, and sadness. Suddenly sobering up she cast sad eyes at the dog demon across from her, still in his silly battle stance.

"We arent accepted with anyone. Be they demon or human. We dont belong." She blinked long and took a deep breath. "If we can't even find a measure of solace in eachother, then we are more damned than even I had thought."

The shadows of her anger had faded by now, the glow in her eyes seceeded. Sighing lowly she turned to leave, to hobble into a corner somwhere and lick the wounds of her pointless battle. She made it to the trees, before darkness swallowed her. The last sounds she heard was the shouting of that insufferable dog. The last feeling was warm arms around her waist, hoisting her off into dreamland.

**~ Well. What'cha think? Much better than the origional I'd say. I re-read the reviews of the story and I saw the request for longer chapters from inuchick and viola! The rest of the reviewers complimenting me on the story were sweat but having re-read it, I made myself sad. Lol! Thank you for all the reviews and I hope to see some new ones! (/'.')/ \('.'\)Love you all!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Dummmmmmm- dum -dum-dum-dummmmmmm! Alrighty then, i gots reviews, that was nice and all, but no flames people! If ya don't like the story, fine! I'm not forcing you to read it. And if ya think this is boring, or bad. Read my Algebra book! Shivers as she remembers the evilness of algebra class That woman was possessed by an evil prep i swear it! And beleive it or not, she look alot like michael jackson, even my mum thought so when she met ...'it'. shivers again and I actually signed up for algebra this year to. AAAHHHHHHHHHHH! Ok, so, rambling put aside, On with the ficcy!**

The darkness covered everything like a velvet curtain as the raccoon rejoiced in its comforting embrace. She kept her eyes closed as everything that happened sometime earlier flooded back into her mind. She was cold as a sudden wind passed by, and she cuddled closer to the soft satin sheets, and enjoyed the feeling of the smooth fabric against her bare skin.' Woah! Wait a minute! Bare skin?' she thought frantically. 'I distinctly remember getting knocked out, WITH MY CLOTHES STILL ON MIND YOU!'

She opened her eyes and lifted the blanket slightly to see that her abdomen had bandages around it, and remembered that Inuyasha had sliced her back open. 'Stupid dog'. she thought. She also noticed that her energy was gone. She felt so weak right now, a friggen puff ball demon could do damage to her. And then the full force of the situation came back to her, and...

"Who the fuck took my clothes off!" She yelled blindly into the darkness.

"I beleive Kanna did that." said a female voice, and the girl jumped, not exactly expecting an answer.

"And Im guessing that this, Kanna, is a girl right?" the hanyou kept her cool. The voice laughed slightly and came out from the shadows to reveal a pretty woman with black hair tied back in a tight bun with feathers. She is holding a fan and is wearing a pink kimono with white swirling designs on it , a yellow sash, and she has eyes the color of red wine. "And who says evil can't wear pink." mused the hanyou girl.

"I am Kagura, the wind sorcerous."She introduced herself, " And I was ordered to watch over you while master Naraku is gone."

"My name Is Melody, the best damn theif in this world." said the hanyou theif, " And who the hell is Master Naraku?"

The woman laughed again, then said, " Naraku is the one who was fighting with Inuyasha. The spider demon. He is the owner of this castle, and 'everything' in it."

"Oh, hell no! I am not a thing, so I shall not be owned! And besides, theives don't do well inside stone walls." said Melody.

"You shall see, Master Naraku is very... persuasive, when it comes to getting what he wants. Besides, I beleive that he has already put somthing inside of you, so he can control you." said Kagura while she placed a black and silver kimono on the bed.

"Say WHAT!" melody yelled, " what the HELL did he put inside of me!"

"I beleive it was a jewel shard, a tainted one. Im pretty sure he put it in your back, through the wound that dog demon gave you." Kagura explained.

Melody reached behind her in a vain attempt to try and get it out. "Fuck! He had to chose the one spot that I CAN'T FUCKING REACH! "

"Here, put this on, Master Naraku will be expecting you when he comes back." said Kagura, "But you might want to bathe first, Its through there." she gestured towards a side door.

Melody flattened her ears to her head and said," What are you hinting at?"

Kagura smirked then said, "You reek of blood and dirt. You stink."

Melody hissed menacingly, but just wrapped the sheet around her and stood up. "I will send Kanna for you when he returns." said Kagura. Melody just 'hn'd' and walked through the door, making a big deal to slam it loudly.

The bathroom was simple enough. A small marble bathtub complete with soap, rags, and clean towels. Melody shivered as a cool wind blew through the thin sheets from the open window. She walked forward towards the already filled bathtub, shed the sheet, took her bandages off, and slowly lowered herself into the steaming waters. She hissed through her teeth as the warm waters stung her back wound. She quickly washed herself and got out.

Wrapping herself with a towel, she walked out of the bathroom and saw some new bandages lying on the bed, along with the kimono that Kagura had set out. She had a hard time putting the bandages on, and her arms hurt when she was done. She sighed as she stood up and lifted the kimono up. It was black with silver swirling desisgns like Kaguras, and a sleek silver sash She quickly looked around to make sure that no one was looking, and slipped a silver dagger that she had found into a loose fold in her bandages. She was also given new sandals to put on, they were the same as her old ones. When she was dressed, she looked in the body mirror to find that she looked really nice. She ran her claws through her still damp hair and sighed. She looked back in the mirror and jumped when she noticed a ghost like girl standing behind her. She whipped around and said, "I take it your Kanna?"

The girl nodded and started to walk away. Melody followed her as she observed the girl. She looked human, but didn't have a scent. Shes really pale with the same black eyes as her, with white hair, in a white yukata. Shes holding a mirror. Melody then looked around the hallways. They were slimy stone passageways, and she was sure that she would end up getting lost. They passed a window and Melody noticed that the sky was dark around the castle, but light everywhere else, and a thick purple mist surrounded it. 'Miasma,' thought the hanyou, 'well... there goes my chances of escaping. Not to mention the fucking tainted jewel shard in my back. Asshole.'

"We're here. " Melody jumped again as the emotionless voice of Kanna reached her ears. She looked to see a thick wooden door with a metal ring on it. She looked back towards Kanna and found that the girl had gone.

"Strange." said Melody as she walked forward and opened the door. The creaking noise it made when it opened reverberated off the walls to make it seem louder. Inside was a well lit room with a roaring fire. Two reed mats sat on either side of a small table laden with all sorts of foods. Kagura was leaning against the wall. "Long time no see, pink witch."said Melody as a greeting, "So wheres this Naraku person you told me about."

She suddenly felt a clawed hand grip onto her neck. "Never mind, I found him." she grunted through the grip. The clawed hand let go and a giant white babboon thingy appeared on the opposite side of the table. "That seriously cannot be healthy, walking around dressed like a monkey." she said. He smirked as he sat down next to the table. He gestured for her to sit, and she obeyed.

"Eat. You must be hungry." he said as more of an order than anything. She glared at him and said, "No." as she crossed her arms. "Not until you tell me why you brought me here." His eyes, once covered in shadow, glowed a feral red as he growled fiercly. She hissed back as she stood up. He also stood, but stummbled backwards as a silver dagger cut his cheek. He growled menacingly as he ran forwards and attempted to hit her with a tentacle, but she used her shadow manipulating powers to appear behind him. She attempted to stab him in the back, but he dissapeared. She turned and pressed her back to the wall, her dagger poised and ready. Her eyes suddenly flicked into the left corner and , fast as lightning, threw the dagger into the shadows.

Moments later, Naraku walked out, holding the bloodied dagger in his hand, his side stained with blood. Melody growled as she ran at him, but he smirked as he ran over to Kagura and put the dagger to her neck. She gasped as Kaguras red wine eyes widened.

"Ha."mused Naraku, "I knew you wouldn't hurt one who didn't hurt you first. You see, while you were sleeping I had Kanna use her powers to show me your memories, your thoughts, everything. And now, I know everyone of your weaknesses, and how to douse your strengths."

"You Bastard...Why did you bring me here!" she yelled. He dissapeared again. She just stood there, didn't bother to block or anything. The next second, she was slammed against the wall, Naraku holding her up by her neck, her feet dangling helplessly above the ground. She grabbed onto his hand and tried to pry it off of her neck. But he just squeezed harder.

"N...No..."her voice was airy, "I...It.s just like...before." her eyes were starting to tear up. "No."she whispered again as she looked Naraku in the eyes. She then flicked her gaze around the room to find that Kagura had fled. And then, a tear...a silver tear had slid down her cheek and landed on Narakus hand. His eyes widened and he let go.

Melody fell to her knees and sat there, greedily taking in the given air. No more tears fell.

"You bastard!" she jumped up and tried to catch him with her claws. He smirked again as his eyes glowed a purple color, tainted with black. She gasped as she felt like somone was probing her heart with a red hot poker. She starting sweating heavily as she fell to her knees and grasped her chest. Her coal black eyes widened as she concentrated on the floor in front of her, trying to sustain the pain. 'Strange,' she thought, ' It's not working! Owwwww! This hurts so much! Just kill me already!' She fell face forward but caught herself with her left arm, now on her arm and knees, her right hand gripping the fabric of her kimono right where her heart is, or...would be.

'I feel...so hollow there...like he took...my ...heart.' she let out an agonized scream as his eyes glowed brighter and he lifted the hood off his face revealing the pale handsome bastardous features of the smirking Naraku. She clenched her eyes closed tightly as she hung her head and begged for sweet releif. The death of her that would lessen this agony. 'No! I cant quit! Thats just what 'THEY' would expect me to do! But I wont! I wont'!' Suddenly, the pain had left as quick as it had invaded, leaving her sweating, panting, and sore inside of her chest.

"What...what did..you do to me!" she tried to stand up but stumbled and fell against Naraku who caught her with ease, and then lifted her face to look into his. His feral blood colored eyes seemed amused, but Melodys 'screamed' cold, hate filled, agonizing, bloody, very painful, murder!

"I placed a tainted jewel shard through the wound that dog gave you." was all he said in his mocking voice.

"I knew 'that'! Kagura told me! But why did it hurt my heart! I feel hollow now you baka hiretsukan!"((stupid mean bastard)) she lifted her hand and tried to slap him but he caught her wrist with one hand, and slapped her hard with the other. Her head was thrown to the side but she didn't let any tears fall, or give him the satisfaction knowing that it did indeed hurt her. She looked back up at him to reveal that she now had four scratches going from her temple, to the center of her cheek on her left side, they would leave scars.

"I deepened the wound and placed it next to your heart." he smirked. He punched her in the stomach and let go of her wrist. She fell to the ground and grasped her stomach as she coughed up blood, and then forced herself to stand up again. Naraku marveled at the defiant figure before him, but hid it with another cruel smirk.

'Why doesn't she quit? Why not just give up? I will have to have Kanna go through her memories, again, see why she persists, later.' He watched her as she struggled to keep herself upright. Blood was trickling from the corner or her mouth, blood ran down the left side of her face from when he slappped her and his claws caught her skin. There was a small bloodied hole in the stomach of her kimono from when he punched her a little harder than he intended. The sandals that were given to her were discarded in the corner, the elegent silver dagger that she had initially attacked him with was behind him on the table. But even through all that, she still looked as beautiful as ever. Her dark brown hair was slightly messy from the recent struggle, but just made her look more beautiful as it fell perfectly around and on her pale face and shoulders. The kimono although stained with blood, fit her elegant form with grace and accented her solid black eyes. Her black raccoon ears were pressed flat against her head, a sign that said she would attack if nessesary. The fur on her ringed tail was sleek and shiney, even as it had hung there limply.

Suddenly, she fell forward. Naraku let her fall, but didn't expect her to stay down. He knelt down in front of her, and pushed her onto her back. She was out of it. Apparently, he had been to much for her. Narkau laughed at this thought but picked her up none the less and was none to surprised to notice that she barely weighed anything. As he carried her through the hallways to her new room, Kagura observed from behind the corner.

'What did he do to her?' she wondered, 'I almost hope that she's ok. Most demons, half or other, would have attacked Naraku when her used me for a sheild.' she clenched her fist, ' that hiretsukan. I just hope that this half breed can at least change him, if only slightly.'

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**Thats a wrap. 4 and 1/3 pages is enough for the second chapter. I put a bit of crytic humor in it. i know that melody didn't act cryptic or ne thing in the first chappie, but she really is. Soooooooooooooooooo nothin else to sy And i am now rambling so im going to just shut it and get to work on the next chapter beofre i bore you to death...l8ter..**


	3. Chapter 3

The wind blew harshly as Melody ran through the forest on the trail of a centipede demon. "Damn! This bug thing smells aweful!" complained Melody into the rising sun.

"Well what do you expect after its killed so many, yet eaten none and left them to rot." said a mocking voice as a figure floated down form the trees."Its trying to block its scent with the reek."

"Well, its working." said Melody, "I think Im starting to gag." and she ripped off a large peice of her thigh length shirt and tied it around her mouth and nose.

"I dont see what your complaining about, the only thing I smell is a minor stink." said Kagura.

"Yeah well, your the lucky one. My sence of smell is much more demanding and sensitive than yours. Now shut up and keep flyin'." and Melody took off running towards the foul smell. Melody has been doing missons like this for Naraku for about a week now. She would collect the jewel shards for him, and in return get limited amounts of sleep, the average supply of meals every day, and the 2 hour torture session after every attempt to get away or kill the spider. She stopped as she perched herself upon a tree branch high above the visible greenish gas that was of rotting bodies of humans, demons, animals, anything imaginable. She took a deep breath through the semi thick cloth and took a moment to distinguish the demons scent from the rest. It sure smelled odd for a centipedes scent.

She set her sights to two degrees north by northwest, and started running from tree branch to tree branch. Finally, she jumped down from the trees and landed in a crouch in front of a cave. It was extremely dark inside and wisps of a putrid smoke like substance came out of it. She lifted her nose towards the scents and caught sulfur, carbon, fire, and burned flesh. She started hearing a low gowl come from deep inside the cave, and stood up straight as she scanned her surroundings. Charred and blackened trees, felled logs with deep insitions in them, a relatively hot climate from the bubbling hotsprings, and molten rocks in small spots here and there. Suddenly her eyes widened as she finally realised why, exactly, the 'centipedes' scent was so odd.

"Fuck!" she yelled as a sudden stream of fire shot from inside the cave and the growling turning into a high pitched shriek. Melody jumped out of the way as she tried to avoid catching flame. She turned her sights from her postion in the blackened tree, to the draconic demon appearing from inside the once desloate cave. Its blood red scales glinted in the sun like solidified fire. Its deep black eyes were like abysses unto themselves, deeper and darker than even hers.

She growled as she summoned her shadow bow.(a solidfied shadow in the form of a bow) She knocked an arrow and quickly took aim. As she aimed the arrow, it became enshrouded in a black and purple energy. She was about to fire onto its eye, when it suddenly shrieked and shot a pillar of flame in her direction. She jumped from the tree and gasped as it once again shot flame at her. She rolled away and pressed her back against a boulder she grasped her right arm as it started to sting and burn. She removed her clawed hand to see a boiling red patch of skin, half of it already turning into nasty patches of blisters. The other half had a small trickle of blood pouring down her arm, bringing pain to the burnt areas it touched.

"Thats gonna leave a mark." she mummbled as she ripped off a sizeable peice of her already ripped shirt and wrapped it tightly around her arm. She was about to try and get another shot with the bow, but yelped as the dragons tail suddenly came out of nowhere and crushed the boulder behind her. She gasped with pain as her back suddenly broke out into fits of pain. Her old wound had been sliced open by the tip of the dragons tail.

Her whole body was shaking as she was thrown into convulsions of agony. So there she was, doubled over in pain, sweating and panting trying to will it to stop, while a draconic demon twenty times the size of her, was preying upon her that very second. It was just aout to snap her up in its jaws when a bunch of wind blades suddenly came out from Melodys left, and struck the demons face, destroying its left eye. It's peircing wail sounded as it shook its head round, trying to ease the pain.

"Looks like you do need my help after all." said Kagura laughingly as she landed next to Melody.

"Shut...up." said Melody as she stood up again, panting with beads of sweat on her brow.

"What happened?" asked Kagura, taking a fighting stance as the dragon came back.

"That damned dragons tail re-opened the sword wound from that dog." and she ran forward and jumped up onto the rock above the dragons layer. She summoned up her bow and knocked an arrow. It once again glowed as Kagura once again hit it with Dance of Blades. As soon as the dragon turned its head to avoid getting hurt again, she fired. The arrow hit the very center of it's right eye, and it shrieked again as it flailed around. Kagura had to jump out of the way as it pummled everything with its tail, claws, and head.

"Outbreak!" shouted Melody and she felt the familiar drainage of energy as the attack took its toll on her. Only, this time, it didn't stop. Her energy just kept draining and draining, until she collapsed with a gasp. The dragon demons shrieks echoed through out the entire forest as her black mist enshrouded, and tortued it. She looked up just as it fell, and her mist receeded. The dragon lay still on the ground, a large red hill. Melody gave a harsh laugh as she fell to the ground again.

"Look out!" Melody heard Kaguras voice and looked up to see the dragons tail come down on her. She screamed. Full out screamed in the agony that her body was experiencing. The dragons tail had one last nerve in it that was alive, and it was used to break her arm, leg, and bruise her up good. Tears flowed down her cheek as the entire roof of the cave fell, and her with it. Darkness, total and utter darknes.

She was so tired. So tired she couldn't even find the will to bend the shadows to get her out. She just lay there. A boulder crushing her already numb leg, in a tightly confined space, in total darkness. Her broken arm lay at an odd angle, and throbbed painfully, so she could count her heart beats. Her long lashed eyes fluttered in the darkness, trying to stay concious. Her mind was shutting down, she was on the verge of passing out. Her mind was dancing precariously on the thin line between the abyss, and staying awake. Pain, her whole being, was pain. She began to doubt her existence it hurt so much. She was about to give up hope, and just go to the waiting darkness. Until the sound of rocks moving caught her ears.

A loud crash of rock falling away made her eyes open a bit wider. The rocks fell away like marshmallows to the being enshrouded in the failing light of the failing day. At first she thought it was Naraku, but she squinted her eyes as the person came closer, and recognised dog ears as the person carried her out, and uncerimoniously dropped her on the ground. She landed with a small yelp, and moaned slightly as she tried to roll away.

"Oh no ya don't!" yelled Inuyasha as he appeared in front of her, his sword drawn, and in its fang form. Melodys eyes filled with sadness as she sat up and awaited her fate.

"Go ahead." she told him, " Kill me, and make my blood just another stain on your sword of fallen demons. Go on then." she tried to stand up but ended up falling against him. He pushed her away and she stummbled and fell heavily on her broken arm. She yelped painfully as she cradled her arm softly. She watched Inuyashas eyes soften.

"Don't you dare pity me." she growled, " Dont you fucking dare pity me!"

His eyes hardened again and he said, " Why would I waste my pity on someone such as you? You dont deserve it!" Then Inuyashas wenches voice called out,

"Inuyasha! She has a tainted Jewel shard in her back!"

"A tainted shard eh? Well the, we'll just have to cut it out then wont we?" and he raised his sword."But first, I thought you didn't work for Naraku."

"I dont, willingly. He put that damned jewel in back next to my heart, from the wound that ' you' gave me! For the past few weeks, I've endured more pain that you could ever even imagine." and she winced as her arm throbbed again, " If you take the jewel shard, it will only be doing me a service." and she looked at him expectantly.

"Well, I woundn't want you to suffer any more." he said sarcastically as he once again raised his sword above his head." I'll 'try' and make it painless." and he started to swing down. The sword wasn't but a few inches from her face, when she suddenly felt strong arms wrap themselves around her waist, pull her towards a warm body, and jump away from Inuyasha and onto Kaguras feather.

She heard the voice of Naraku taunting Inuaysha from directly behind her, though she wasn't listening, she was more adept to her thinking, ' I'm acctually surprised that Naraku even has body warmth,' and in a gentler thought, ' and that he saved me.' She was brought back to earth when her ears heard Inuyasha say somthing a bit...well...odd.

"Whats the matter Naraku, you afraid that I would have killed your woman?" he was taunting, "She was practically begging me to kill her. Are you really that bad of a mate?" She heard Naraku growl manacingly, and it actually made her shiver a bit. But he didn't object to what Inuaysha was saying, he just tightened his arms around her waist.

Naraku said somthing to that to, but now she was thinking again, ' Why didn't Naraku object to that 'mate' thing? I mean, im just a slave to him, he gets pleasure in seeing my pain. I doesn't make sense.'

She was jerked back into her thoughts when Inuyasha suddenly used his wind scar on them. Kaguras feather didn't move though, and Melody couldn't sense her anywhere. Naraku growled again as he jumped, still holding onto Melody, and landed in a tree. He bid a cryptic farebad to Inuyasha, with his usual I'll-kill-you-next-time bit, and he lifted her so one of his arms was under her knees, and the other on her back. She felt a little odd when he pulled her close to him, like she was...happy, being held like that.

She suddenly felt all of her sleepyness crash back onto her, and she snuggled a little closer to Narakus body warmth. Perhaps, she could get used to begin held after all., And she fell asleep to the sound of Narkaus voice., "You did well today Melody, rest now."

**Exactly four pages of typing, in one day. Damn! Im on a role these past few days, Ive typed a lot. And updated most of my stories. Alrighty then! I just got these $20 hot ass boots that scream kick ass gothic girl that will lay your shit flat if you mess with her ( which is like me), and all I have to do is finish tonights laundry. How fucking awesome is that? And i can guarantee that me BF will absolutely love um... So l8ter I just felt like bragging.**


	4. Chapter 4

The pain was what woke her simultaneously through the night, and every time, she saw Naraku standing next to the window. This time, she gasped as the spasm of pain hit her hard and fast. She curled into a little ball, and shook, and cried, and tried not to scream. It really was a pitifully sad sight. She scrunched her eyes closed as she felt like killing 'herself', just to ease the pain. She calmed slightly as she suddenly felt a soothing presense, and a soft touch.

Someone had placed a soft warm hand on her arm, and, it actually helped her somewhat. She had no clue as to why, but it did. She squinted up her eyes, and saw the distorted form of someone, and the hand that they had placed on her arm was glowing a soft, calming, baby purple. As she didn't know who it was, and would probably never see them again, she lifted up her hand and delicately placed it on the side of their face. They seemed to know that she couldn't speak, and knew it was her way of thanks, as they placed their hand on top of hers. Melody felt a small smile tug at her lips, as the world once again fell, to darkness.

Sometime l8ter

The raccoon hanyous coal black eyes flickered open. Awakened by a dream. "Are you going to stay awake this time?" Melody fought to sit up.

"Shut up Kagura." groaned Melody, "Wheres Master Naraku?"

"i dont now, and you do realise that you just called him master right?"she looked smug.

"I did?" Kagura nodded, "Fuck..." she suddenly hissed through her teeth as her back started to spasm agian.

"Kagura, leave." a cold voice commanded. Only then did they realise that a dark shadow had been standing in the door. With wide eyes, Kagura listened. As she left, Naraku seemed to float over to her. His dark hair was being held back by a black ribbon, and he wore his usual violet Kimono.

"I take it your feeling better." he said.

"Not really." she hissed, glaring at him.

"Why the accusing look?" he souded slightly amused as he walked over to the window and covered it with the large black curtains.

"If you hadn't sent me after that damned dragon demon, I would never be in this much pain in the first place!" and she ended by having to curl into a little ball as her side start to spasm this time. He only laughed at her pain, but when she looked, she saw something odd in his eyes.

"Get up." he then commanded.

"What?"

"I said get up. I've brought someone who can help you get better." and in walked a ghostly man with long messy black hair, bright blue eyes, and was dressed in a white shirt, and brown pants.

Melody glared as she tried to stand up off the bed. But ended up falling to her knees with a gasp. She felt oddly gentle hands grasp her around her waist and arm, and helped her to stand up straight. The arm felt oddly familiar around her waist, and thats when she realised that it was Naraku who was holding her up, she pulled away.

"This is Jageromaru. The soul of the worlds best demon healer. I summoned him out of the grave to help you get better." melody turned to him,

"whats the catch."

"Nothing, I just need you to get better so you can collect more shards for me. Seeing as you failed to get the ones from the demon I sent you after." his voice was menacing.

"Me? failed at stealing? Ha!". And she stummbled over to the tattered clothes that she wore during that mission, and pulled out a small glass bottle, with four glowing shards in it. She looked at them for a minute before she said,

"After Inuyasha pulled me out of the rubble, I accidentally fell against his chest, and I decided to take that time to nick what he had on him, and i found these."And she tossed them to a stunned Naraku, and then she rummaged through her pants pocket, and pulled out another, larger peice of a jewel shard, and tossed that to him as well." And that was in the dragon demons throat."

"Excuse me. But if your done with your little happy hour, I beleive I have a job to do." said Jageromaru.

"Right, I'll be in my chambers when you've finished, I have work to do." and Naraku left without a backwards glance.

"Your welcome asshole!" yelled Melody after him.

"Right, Take off your robe." said Jageromaru. At Melodys glare, he said, "Relax, Narkau just told me that your back and side was what was paining you the most. So take off your robe."

Melody grudginly unlashed the ties that held up her white robe, and it fell to the floor around her feet. She couldn't help but blush a bit as Jageromaru smirked at her. She crossed her arms over her chest and sqeezed her legs together compulsively. He walked around behind her, and she felt him run his hand down the scar on her back, causing her to shiver. She could almost feel his smirk as he then placed his hand on her left side, where a rock had crushed somthing, and she flinched.

"I think that this scar has partially severed a tendon for your ribs, and as its trying to heal itself, its gradually causing more pain that pleasure."

"No duh." she said as a small jolt went through her back.

"And, I cant tell whats wrong with your side." he whispered in her ear, causing it to twitch. He ran his hand across her injured side repeatedly, causing her to shiver with pain. She reached back to stop him, but he grabbed her wrist with an uncanny strength and held it to her side, as his other hand grabbed her other wrist, and gathered them both in his right palm.

"What the hell are you doing?" she tried to yank her hands out of his grip. "Your supposed to be--!" She was cut off as his other hand had turned her face, and his lips had crashed into hers. It was no use. Her injuries had sapped all of her strength and now her efforts were in vain as she tried to get away. He pulled away and let his hand roam around her chest.

"Since Im here I might as well get my fill out of it." he growled in her ear.

"Stop! Naraku!Kagura!"

"Shut up wench! It's not like this is your first time..."

"It sure as hell isnt going to be!" and she tried to kick him in the groin, but he was to close to her and she missed.

"Get the hell away from me! Naraku help!"she yelled with all her might, as she tried to get away. Jageromaru had a confidence that Naraku couldn't hear her and smacked her across the face twice.

"Shut up!"

"Go to hell!" The door was suddenly kicked open and Naraku was standing there, his eyes glowing a feral red. When Jageromaru saw him, he jerked back Melodys head, exposing her neck, as his claws grew to a dangerous point and he pricked Melodys neck, making a fine trickle of blood pour down.

"Release her." Naraku growled with a voice that made even Melody shiver with fear. She felt so exposed to the world, so weak and vulnerable. She hated that feeling.

"Why? She's just a servent to you anyway. Why do you care so much?" Narkau growled dangerously in response. Melody clenched her eyes closed as jageromaru sunk his claw even deeper in her neck, and her breathing grew slow yet hoarse. Naraku suddenly dissapeared as Kagura took his place, her face also held anger.

"My, my, you are the popular one with all theae killers arent you?" said Jageromaru in Melodys ear, and she once again tried to jerk her wrists out of his grasp. Kagura rasied up her fan, and Melody mouthed, 'Do it. Kill him' With a slow nodd, Kagura rasied her fan and,...Jageromaru suddenly gasped, and his arms and grip grew slack. He was then thrown into the air and Kagura yelled,

"Dance of Blades!" and he was sliced into little peices. Body parts and dirt fell everywhere as he fell to the ground. Melody immediately fell to her knees, her arms wrapped tightly around herself. She was barely rocking herself back and forth.

"Kagura, sent for the servants to clean up this mess." said Naraku from behind her. Melody jumped, but made sure to send Kagura an appreciative glance before she left. She then felt the warm cloth that Naraku wore over his kimono. She grasped it thankfully, but still couldn't stand up from the pain in her back.

"Yeah, I have to say I feel loads better." said Melody sarcastically, but then shivered as her back once again acted up. "I knew you were trying to kill me, but damn."

"If you keep getting yourself into these incidents, then I wont have to, you'd have done all the work for me." said Naraku, also with a hint of sarcasm. "Now, come with me."

"Say what?"

"Come with me. It'll take the servants a while to clean up this mess, and your back needs treated." Melody growled as she tried to stand up, and jerked away from narakus hands as he tried to help her, and put her robe back on.

"Question." she said through her teeth, "Why do you care so much about my well-being anyway?"

"I don't " he said as he led her through the hallways, the path seemed familiar.

"Thats not what it seems like from where Im standing."she said. She suddenly yelped as she tripped over a loose stone, and fell against Narakus back. He quickly turned and caught her, but she pulled away again, despite that fact that he was warm and she was freezing.

"It's just that you and Kagura are the only ones who can get the jewel shards for me."he said as he opened a large door with a metal ring on it.

'I knew it seemed familiar. Now why are we at Narakus chambers?' He ushered her in.

"Now sit down here, next to me." he commanded. She wordlessly listened, she was feeling odd, and didn't want to argue. She noticed a needle and thread lying on the table.(i dont know if they had needles or not, but now they do) She had a feeling she new what was going to happen. He ordered her to lay down across his lap, and she once again obeyed. She felt and heard him rip open the back of her robe, causing her tail to twitch at the sudden rush of cold air.

All of her senses seemed to be dulling as she felt the first prick of the needle through her skin, and the flow of the thread folowing after it. It was an extremely odd sensation, but at least it didn't hurt, she definately didn't need any more pain.

"Ah, I see. Your just to worried about your own pale ass to get them yourself." and she grunted as she felt a sharp prick of the needle on her lower back.

"Mind your tongue." his voice seemed like he was talking through a ball of cotton. 'Whats wrong?' she thought. 'Whats happening to me?' She didn't know how much time had passed before everything went black, again. But hey, at least the pain was gone.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&


	5. Chapter 5

A hand around her waist is what woke her. She blinked the sleep out of her eyes before the form of Naraku took shape beside her. They were both laying in his bed, the black blanket up to Melodys collarbone. Naraku was alseep, but he was hugging her to him none the less, and the feel of bare skin on bare skin was a sensation she relished, and despised. She lifted up her clawed hand, and it looked like she was about to slap him, but instead, her fingers gently brushed against his cheek. The feel of his skin under her fingertips felt familiar, but she brushed away the thought as he moaned a little in his sleep.

_"...lody "_ her eyes widened as she was brought back into her senses. She moved so she sat on his lower stomach, and tried to pin his hands above his head, but failed as her small hands simply could not fit around his thick wrists. She held her hands there anyway, and put enough pressure on them so it seemed like she had a good hold.

HIs eyes flickered open, and in the dim morning light, Melody had to stifle a gasp at his beauty. His eyes seemed like they were a deep rasberry color, his skin seemed like it was marble, his hair was sprawled out on the pillow around him. Melody couldn't help but be conscious of his chisled abs underneath her as he tried to shift and stretch. When he opened his eyes all the way, he seemed surprised.

"Just what the hell happened that made you an I in a bed together naked?" she yelled. He just smirked as he suddeny rolled, and she was now in the same position as he was a moment ago, but he actually had a firm grip on her wrists above her head.

"You passed out when I was stitching your back up last night. You were running a high fever, and I chased it away with my body heat."

"Well you didn't have to strip us! Much less hold me against you! Have some decency would ya!" she tried to yank her wrists out of his grasp, but his grip tightened and he smirked. "Will you get off of me you freak! and get some clothes on!"

His eyes glowed a feral red, and he no longer smirked, he growled. He lifted one hand, his claws elongated, and held her wrists even tighter with the other hand. "How dare you..." he growled a growl that quite literally made her shiver. He captured her neck with his clawed hand, and sqeezed.

Melody gasped and tried to shake away from his deadly grasp, but it was no use, she was still weak from fever and loss of blood. Her mouth moved as if to talk, and her lips formed the words, 'Please,...stop...' He squeezed harder. Blood flooded around Narakus knuckles, and trickled past and formed several little streams. His claws had puntured her delicate skin on her neck.

He watched with pleasure as the blood flowed past her collorbone, and down through the valley of her breasts. His mouth formed a cruel smirk as he bent down and lapped at the warm blood. His tongue trailed between her breasts, and stopped next to his hand. Melody suddenly made a pitiful sound and Naraku noticed silver tears forming in her eyes, and streamed down her cheek. They touched his hand with a soft embrace, and cleaned the blood from them. His face softened, his hand released her neck, and she gasped as the life giving air refilled, and rejuvinated her lungs. His now soft gaze drifted towards her neck where four deep cuts oozed blood. The skin around them was red and bruised. And for the first time in his life, Naraku felt bad. He looked from Melodys squinted eyes, to the tears falling to mix with her blood, to the bloods escape way. She had suffered so much for him, because of him, because he had forced her, hurt her more, nearly killed her. And he actually felt bad about it. For a moment his eyes flashed red, and only the look of fear on melodys face is what calmed him.

' Melodys afraid. But she never shows fear, only anger and frustration. How could I do this? ' The hand around her wrists slacked, and then released. Both of his hands were now on the bed on either side of Melodys tear streaked face. She pulled her arms down to her and rubbed the red marks where his hands had squeezed.

He suddenly leaned down, and his head was now lieing on her shoulder, at the crook of her neck. He felt Melody stiffen, so he lifted his hand and gently ran it down the side of her face. He felt more than heard her gasp as his mouth suddenly closed over the still bleeing wound on the side of her neck. She felt his tongue glide over the mark, cleaning blood, and sealing flesh all at once.

A sharp intake of breath meant that Naraku had bitten her slightly. He ran his tongue over the newly healed flesh, and didn't stop until he felt the perfect skin. He then placed a small kiss on the side of her neck, and another, and another. He nipped at her again, and she moaned softly. To think such a simple touch of the skin could envoke such feelings. Naraku was nearly to the point where he couldn't control himself. But none the less, he found himself kissing down and along her collarbone, and then up the front of her neck. He stopped when he reached her lips. He looked her in the eyes. His held lust, and some odd emotion he had never, ever felt before, but hers held fear.

But before he could stop himself, his demonic instincts calling for a mate made his head move towards hers. Their lips met in a soft kiss. His mind said no, but his body said yes. His tongue seemed to be begging as it gently went along her lower lip. She hesitated before she opened her mouth, and he took full advantage. His tongue explored her mouth like a pirate would for gold. (lol) He felt her slowly move her tongue forward, and touch them together. He growled slightly, and she decide she liked the way it made her mouth vibrate, so she did it again, and became more daring as she rubbed hers against his.

Narakus left hand suddenly moved from sitting innocently at the side, and went to her chest, and drew lines down between the valley of her breasts. Thats when Melody realised what was happening, and pulled away and rolled out of the bed, taking the sheet with her. She was panting a little, and blushing like crazy, but at least she stopped herself. She suddenly turned and ran towards the door, ran out and barely bothered to close it as she ran down the halls towards her room.

When she burst through her door, she saw Kagura ordering the last of the servents out. When Kagura noticed Melody standing there in only a sheet, she glared,"You smell like Naraku." then she noticed the tears staining Melodys cheeks and her gaze softened. "I should have warned you. He cant keep his dick in his pants when it comes to female servents."

"Shut up Kagura." said Melody as she went into the bathroom and drew a bath. "I don't need nor want your sympathy."

"Fine! Don't come cryin' to me when he forces you to go further."

"Its not like I asked for it!" yelled Melody as she slammed the bathroom door. She quickly dropped the sheet in the corner and sat in the hot water. She didn't bother to show any pain when the water stung her back, or any of her other wounds for that matter. She just sat there, and thought, occasionally letting a few tears fall. She wasn't all that surprised when she noticed how dark it was outside. She slowly got out of the water and wrapped heself with the towels that were always in there.

She jumped when she noticed a giant white babboon standing next to her window. She immediately felt anger course through her veins as he turned to look at her.

"What do you want?" she growled as she pushed past him and went over to the closet and pulled out her old clothes.

"You have a new mission." his voice was so emotionless. "A demon with three shards is in the weatern lands. I expect you back in four days." and he left. Melody growled to herself as she pulled her grey, sleevless kimono shirt over her head and then her black kimono pants. The door opened again and Kagura walked in with a tray of food.

"He gave you a new mission?" she asked, also emotionless.

"Yeah," and then she mummbled something else and Kagura heard, "I'd like to tell him where he can stuff his damned mission." and she laughed as she too left.

&&&&&&&&&&& a few hours later &&&&&&&

Melody was pacing in her room, fully clothed, and running her claws through her hair, eating a roll. She looked out the window and past the miasma to see that it was time. She pulled her old pack out from under her bed and went through the labrynth of stone halls to the large exit, and used her shadow powers to blend in with the shadows as she left. When she came to the purple miasma, she pulled out a strange cloth with a real giant purple leaf stiched into it. She tied it around her nose and mouth tightly and took a deep breath as she took a stance and she started to glow dark purple and black. A line of the energy shot through the mist and a path cleared. She suddenly took off faster than any human could possibly hope to run. Her black ears were flattened against her head and her ringtailed fur was sleek and smooth as she ran.

The mist started to close in and Melody forced her legs to go faster. But she didn't make it. The mist closed around her and she could barely see. The special cloth that was around her mouth and nose was barely able to filter the air, and she started to cough a little, but she forced herself to go on. Finally her vision cleared and she fell forward on the ground. She yanked the cloth off of her face and gasped. She stood up quickly and started to run again. She had to get away. She wasn't going to let Narkau get away with what he tried.

It was getting cold and she pulled out a black woven shawl and put it on over her head, but continued to run. She ended up running all night, and only stopped when she could no longer see the mountain that Narakus castle was near. She collapsed at the base of a tree and curled around like a cat, a blanket on top of her. Her tail was placed on her nose to keep it warm during the night. She was so tired, she was barely laying down for five minutes before she was in a deep sleep. She was so tired, she didn't notice the glowing amber eyes that observed her from behind the tree at which base she slept.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Bright sunlight nearly blinded Melody as she awoke. She actually smiled as she felt it light her skin. It had been so long since she felt sunlight warm her skin. Only then did she notice that her hands were bound. She tugged on it and realised that it was a chain, the same with her ankles.

"Dumb asses." she thought as she summoned the power from her own shadow and sensed it start to unlock her chains. A wind blew and a man was suddenly standing in front of her. His amber eyes observed her coldly. His silver hair blew in the wind, as well as the furry thing on his left shoulder. A white and red kimono shirt made for a man had armor over his chest and his right shoulder. White pants with a blue and yellow obi and black shoes. He had redish purple stripes on his wrists and on his cheeks. The same color was above his eyes, with a blue cresant moon on his forehead. His mouth was set in a frown. 'So, he must be the ruler of the western lands Naraku told me about a while ago.Sesshomaru.' she thought, but then awful thoughts filled her mind as she thought of Naraku.

"What are you doing on my lands half breed." he growled.

"Actually I didn't know I was on your lands. I was to tired last night to be able to sense it." she said as she felt the lock on her ankles loosen, signalling that it was undone, and would fall off when she moved. So she kept still, for now.

"Ignorence is no excuse for invading my lands."

"Well, I feel sorry for any ignorant demons who come by. Besides I was to busy running for my life to worry about somthing as petty as borders."

Sesshomaru growled as he calculated her through her eyes. He suddenly caught a sniff of her scent, and his eyes turned red as he said, "Your here from Naraku." The sound of that name made Melody hiss through her teeth. As soon as she felt the locks around her wrists loosen, she released the power in her shadow and jumped at Sesshomaru, her claws glowing black. She attempted to hit him, but he moved and smacked her out of the way. She hit a tree and slid down to her feet.

"Don't ever say that bastards name in my presense:" she yelled. Sesshomarus eyes glowed red again and Melody was suddenly pinned to the tree behind her by her neck. She couldn't help but smirk as it reminded her when she had injured Naraku.

"You will show respect for the lord of the western lands." Melody tried to respond, but suddenly smirked as she blinked a black color and dissapeared from Sesshomarus grasp. He turned around and saw her sitting on a slim tree branch.

"You have to give respect to get it." she said, "And no, you don't have to worry about me working for Naraku anymore." at his questioning look, she said, "I ran away."

"He will find you." Sesshomaru responded simply.

"I hope not, unless its on the battle feild." and she clenched her hand until blood poured out of the wounds, then watched as her black blood made her skin curl back together. "He won't find me unless I expose myself anyway. I'm famous for not getting caught." and she smirked at Sesshomaru as he semed to realise just who she was. "And now if you dont mind, I have to leave before Naraku gets my scent."

'I have four days before he realises what I did.' she thought as she used her Shadow powers to disapear.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**A little past six pages. This was an interesting chapter, and Im seriously just making it up as I go. And i dont think its all that bad. but it could be better. So review a couple times and Ill have the next out soon.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Who's there?" Kagome called out. A branch in the forest of Inuyasha cracked again. Inuyasha drew his sword as they both sensed a powerful force coming towards them, they just couldn't pinpoint it. Suddenly a tattered travelers pack fell from the tree branches above. They adverted their gaze upward, as saw a black shape with ears on the top of their head and a bushy tail. It landed on a branch and a resounding crack sounded as the thick rotted branch broke. The gasp of a female was heard before the branch crashed to earth, and the being next to it.

"UUgh..."Moaned Melody as she grasped her stomach. She was on her hands and knees. Her ear suddenly twitched and she looked up and saw Inuyasha, " Good god what the bloody hell are you doing here?" and then she said quietly as though to herself, "I thought I was heading south."

As Inuyasha looked at her, he noticed that she looked even more worn out than when he pulled her out of the rocks. Her now messy hair was pulled back into one thick braid. Twigs and leaves were tangled in it. Her arms were scratched and her shirt was ripped to show some of her stomach, and a pale white scar on it. Her pants had several small rips in them, and her eyes were definately more war worn and battlescared than anything else. Her eyes held so many different emotions that some were even unknown. She had definately had something go wrong after Naraku took her back to his castle.

"What are 'we' doing here?" said Inuyasha, "We should be asking 'you' that question!"

"Well then ask it and put that stupid toy away." she said shoving Tetsauiga out of her face. Inuyashas face seemed stricken, but he listened and put it away anyway.

"Inuyasha what are you doing? She could attack us!" said Kagome with alarm. Melody turned her gaze from her wounds, towards the cowering girl behind Inuyasha.

"If I wanted to attack you, I would have already." and she stood and stretched before she turned to look for her pack.

"I dont beleive you. Your just going to kill us and take more of our shards when our backs are turned." and Inuyasha pulled out tetsaiga again and stood in the guard position.

"Oh yeah. Sorry about that, but that bastard would have just hurt me again if I didn't bring back more than one jewel shard." she said as she picked up a wad of dried fruit that had fallen out of her pack. She sat down on the felled log and started to rummage through her pack when Kagome said,

" So where are you going now. On another errand for Naraku to get a jewel shard?" her voice was accusing. Melody suddenly froze in mid movement, and she turned towards Kagome with an enraged look on her face, her eyes glowing black. Quicker than you could blink, she had bypassed Inuyasha and had Kagome pinned to a tree by the collar of her school shirt.

"Don't you ever say his name in front of me again! Do you hear me!" as the hanyou continued to press Kagome against the tree, she suddenly felt an iron grip on her arm fling her away. She landed gracefully on her feet, and looked up at inuyasha helping up kagome who was now shaking. She looked from Inuyashas enraged gaze, to Kagomes scared one, and melodys eyes stopped glowing, and her anger died away. She silently picked up her pack, and said,

"I'm sorry, but like I said, dont ever, ever! Say that _things_ name, when Im nearby." And she turned away as tears flooded her eyes, though she refused to let them fall.

"What did he do to you?" asked Kagome, hearted by the saddened state of the hanyou.

"It's personal Kagome."

"How did you...?"

"That bastard told me your name so that I could try and kill you in the form of a sick villager." she said as she started to head south, "Oh, and In case you want to know, theres a couple of jewel shards hidden within a cave in the western lands. And Inuyasha, " he turned to look at her, "If you happen to meet Sesshomaru, tell him that Melody says hi " and she dissapeared in the blink of the shadows.

6 days l8ter

Melodys lips were purple as she sat in front of the small fire. She was hiding in a deep cave as she wrapped her newly aquired wound. An ogre had surprised her earlier and took a rather large chunk out of her arm. She killed it, naturally, but she still wondered why she had been fairing so badly ever since she left. She had lived the greater portion of her life alone and in the wild, so why is it now that she can barely cross some land without sustaining injury?

'I know.' she suddenly realised, 'I had gotten used to living safely in that yarous castle. I let my instincts go dull as I slept on the comfortable fucking bed at night instead of my blanket on the cold hard ground.' she sighed as she pulled on all of her clothes, which included two pairs of rather thin black pants, three sleeveless kimono shirts, one black woven over the shoulder shawl, one tight long sleeved kimono shirt, two pairs of socks, and her rarely worn silk shoes. Her blanket was also draped around her shoulders, and she was sitting precariously close to the small fire she had managed to start on the frozen peaks of Mt. Nagoya.

She had run as far away from Naraku as possible, and ended up here. She had at least escaped the spider hanyou for this long, how much longer could she last before he found her or she froze to death. One thing was for sure, she could not stay here for much longer. She was not friendly with the cold. She had never been and never will be a person who loves low temperatures.

Melody unconciously jumped as a sudden roaring sound seemed to shake the mountain itself. She stood as a layer of extra snow fell across the shallow cave entrance. The roar sounded again and she slowly and silently walked towards the edge of the cave. She looked around and couldn't see anything, but a sudden earth shakeing crack made the hairs on the back of her neck stand straight. She looked further up the mountain and saw a nightmarish sight. Several hundred demons were running as fast as they could down the mountain straight towards her. At first she would have thought that they were driven towards her by hunger or bloodlust, but behind them she saw a gaint wave of snow crushing everything in its wake.

Melody didn't even hesitate to think, she bolted straight towards the base of the mountain, joined by hundreds of other demons. Her breath hitched in her throat as she started to feel a numbling cold draft press against her lower legs, so she pushed herself harder. 'Damn it! Why am I so slow !' she screamed in her head as she pushed herself even faster. She looked further down her path and saw the rocky patches that lined the base of the this frozen hell, as Melody so lovingly named it.

When she reached the rocky plain, she jumped up and landed on top of a high rock. From there, she bounced from rock to rock until she reached the edge, and stopped to look back. The Avalanche had stopped at the rocks, and so had a great deal of the other demons. Some of the others had been going to fast for their bodies and couldn't stop or pause long enough to jump above even the first of the rocks. Several of the demons had impaled their own faces against the rocks, and their bodies were still twitching. Thick blood of the most sickening colors was splattered across the whole of the rock line. Some of their legs had been completely snapped off and they were screeching as they struggled to stand or crawl, or something like that. Several wings had been snapped in completely impossible angles, and all sorts of body parts and appendiges had been twisted, broken, snapped, severed, and in all sorts of angles impossible, and , among other things.

Melody simply sighed as she went to take a step, but fell instead. She caught herself with her hands and twisted her upper body to see her legs. She gasped as she saw a peice of ice had went through her right leg, right below the knee. "Damn," She mummbled, "That must have been some seriously cold stuff." and she prodded her leg right next to her newly aquired wound, and watched as a thin stream of blood poured out leaving a steaming trail in the cold.

"God Damnit!" she screamed as loud as she could and punched clean through the nearest tree. "Why the fuck does this always happen to me! Go torture some other fucking half demon!" She then punched a particularly large oak tree, leaving a sizeable crack and a small squeak, followed by a small body falling at the base of the tree. It was a little girl, or, demon girl. She had really short periwinkle colored hair and was wearing really tattered and dirty white robe type clothes and white slip on shoes. (think Youko kuramas...) Melody also saw red furry ears on the top of her head. They looked like wolves ears. And a sleek and shiney red tail also came from her lower back. The girl stood up and backed away until her back hit the tree, stareing at Melody fearfully with large ruby eyes. She was so small.

"A half demon..?" mummbled Melody to herself, "Child...?" Melody attempted to stand so she just walk away and let the kid to her buisiness, but she gasped softly as she was regaining the feeling in her leg, and fell. She looked back over to the girl, and found that her eyes were filled with something close to pity, so Melody glared sharply at her. They didn't know how much time passed as they just glared/looked into the others eyes, before the girls eyes lowered. Melody watched as the girls tan hands went to her a small white pouch at her side and pulled out a stained rag. The girl walked hesitantly forward and kneeled next to Melodys injured leg. Melodys eyes softened as she watched the little girl tie the rag tightly around the hole in her leg.

"Whats your name...?" asked Melody as the girl finished.

"J...Jasmine..." the girl said shyly, loking at the ground.

"Thats a pretty name. Where are your parents?" wondered Melody as she breifly looked around the woods. Jasmine looked at the ground and Melody caught the slight taste of salt in the air. She watched as a tiny pearl like tear ran down Jasmines cheek, but she lifted a clawed hand and wiped it away delicately with a finger.

"They abandoned you, didn't they." It wasn't a question. Jamine nodded.

"A few days ago." she mummbled.

"Well then, " Melody stood up, shakily for a few moments before regaining her balence and standing straight. "You'll just have to travel with me for a while then won't cha?" smiled Melody. Jasmines eyes lit up.

**4 pages is enough for now...i know this chater had no evil spider hanyou in it, but the next one will...or...should...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Please master Inuyasha." the old man begged, "Please help us. We've been ravaged by theives these past few days. They've stolen our food and medicine and now we've not enough to last us through the winter!"

"Inuyasha, we really should. This demon might have a jewel shard." Kagome implied.

"Yeah yeah whatever. Killing demons sounds like fun right now anyway."

"They will be back under the cover of night." the old man informed.

"Fine with me." he growled.

3 hours after sun set

"Alright Jas, just like last night. Follow me and use that fire power of yours when I tell you." Melody whispered.

"Right." Jasmine whispered. It has been three days since Melody found Jasmine. And in those few days, Jasmines been taught the art of theiving. Whether or not it's a good day for theft, whether or not a village is too well guarded, and when to backdown and run.

Melody set her sights on the village which has served as their target for the past few days. With Jasmine on her heels, Melody stole into the village, covered by the maniulated shadows. They both jumped up onto a hut, silent as the grave. They stole across roof tops until they found the town square, where the medicine shelter was hidden in a corner. They jumped down, Melody first, Jasmine was about to follow, but Melody suddenly screamed,

"Jasmine run!" as a males voice yelled Wind scar! Melodys eyes widened as the attack came right at her. But Jasmine suddenly appeared in front of her, and a ruby red barrier with her. Melody gasped as the attack was split and thrown around them.

"You coulda told me about that ya know!" she said before the dust cleared.

"Ooops." Jasmine blushed brightly. The dust cleared and Melodys eyes saw Inuyasha and his entire motely crew, along with a new member, a brown wolf demon with blue eyes and black hair. Melody put on a non surprised face as the ones that attacked her seemed stunned for a moment.

"Damn it dog breath! Why do you always appear to try and stop me! Your like a friggen' cockroach!" Melody yelled as Jasmines barrier faded. She saw Jas wobble a little and picked her up and placed her on her shoulder. She obviously wasn't used to the power drainage that came after using defense moves like hers.

"Well well, why am I not surprised. Melody the annoying theif. And by the way, you forgot to mention the demon that came with the jewel shards in the western lands!" Inuyasha called over.

"Oh my, " she said in a fake dramatic voice, "Must have slipped my mind. So, how is dear Sesshomaru doing?" she heard Inuyasha growl. "I'll take that as fine. And it looks like you've made a new friend." she nodded towards Kouga.

"The fleabag is not my friend." Inuyasha growled.

"That's not what it looks like from where I'm standing." said Melody.

"Well, your standing around twisted shadows!"yelled Inuyasha. Melody just wiped her face blank and said,

"So?"

"So? People in this village are going to die because you stole their food and medicine!" yelled Sango.

"Woah woah woah there." said Melody, "I admit to stealing some medicine, and that was for wounds upon my person and Jas here, but we didn't steal any food! We hunt for ourselves."

"And what makes you think we should beleive you? Huh? No one can trust a theif." said Kouga. Melody wordlessly pointed to a small figure trying to sneak into the food shed on the opposite side of the square, beside the medicine storage.

"Well there's a hint." she said skeptically as the monk, the exterminator and the preistess ran at them.

"While they're dealing with the toddler, I might as well get rid of you. You always seem to cause me trouble." growled Inuyasha. Melody's features suddenly hardened. She wordlessly reached up and gently lifted Jasmine down from her shoulder.

"Go and hide around the corner, and if anything bad happens, run into the woods alright? Run and use those hiding tricks I taught you." whispered Melody as she summoned shadow twin swords. Jasmine agreed and hid.

"What are youdoing dog breath? You can't fight a girl!" said Kouga, "It's just not right."

"Shut up you stupid wolf! She'd waste no mercy on us, so thats how I'm treating her! And besides, she works for Naraku!"

"Well well then, that changes everything." said Kouga as he to drew his sword.

"Damn it you stupid puppy!" Melody yelled, "I never want to hear his name again!" and she ran forward in a rage. The three met in a clash of grinding steel. She immediately injured Kougas hand with a blade of hers, but she didn't care. She was after Inuyasha. Her eyes glowed with hatred and an indescribable rage as she full out attacked. She injured his arm and he slashed her stomach, but she didn't even feel it. She attacked with every ounce of her being, wanting only to kill the one who restored her bad memories. Inuyasha was barely keeping up and his arms were growing slower as his sword grew heavier in his grasp. She suddenly jumped back, the name of an attack on her lips. Her swords were glowing with black and purple energy. The words tasted like victory on her tongue. She pointed her blades at Inuyasha, her arms outstreched, death on her mind.

She suddenly gasped loudly as she dropped her swords and fell to her knees. Her claws were stratching at the ground leaving deep insitions, her eyes were wide, sweat dripping onto the ground from her forehead.

"Whats this?" asked Inuyasha, slowly walking towards her, "A submission?" he suddenly froze as purple tinted black energy crackled up her spine and dug itself into her chest were her heart would be. She immediately started panting as she felt like her heart was being repeatedly stabbed with a red hot dagger. Only this time she felt acid running through her veins, burning everything it came in contact with. She couldn't help the tears streaming freely down her face.

A loud scream suddenly echoed across the square. The scream was filled with such fear that Inuyasha and Kouga flinched as the sound ravaged their ears. Melody fought to ignore the pain as she slowly lifted her head to the dark space between the houses that Jasmine had been hiding in. Her black eyes widened as a shadowy form, previously hidden even from her eyes, started to take shape. Cold, cruel laughter seemed to come from everywhere as Melody fought the pain within her.

"No..." she whispered desperately, trying to stand, only succeeding in falling back down. "No!" she said a bit louder. It was all the sound she could muster. The tall form of a white babboon suddenly formed, tentacles swirling around it. Melody fought even harder to move from the pain that tore her insides up. She wanted to scream and run, but the only thing that escaped her chapped lips was an agonized wail. Naraku laughed again.

"Melody, my rogue servant. I have come to take you back with me." he said as his eyes glowed that purpley/pink tainted with black. The energy that had previously been driving Melody towards insanity, suddenly stopped, leaving the hanyou laying on the ground covered in sweat as harsh breathing sent chills up her spine.

"Never." she said, her voice slightly raspy.

"Oh but yes. This time, I beleive, you will come to me willingly." he said as he suddenly revealed Jasmine, being held by two of his tentacles. "If you don't, then I will kill this little friend of yours, and take you anyway." Melody felt her insides turn to ice. She couldn't help but watch as he squeezed Jasmine just enough to contort her face in pain and let a painful groan escape her lips. Melody raised her clawed hands towards Jasmine, as though to grasp her from Naraku. She lifted her legs to take a step forward, but a sudden hand on her upper arm stopped her.

She looked back through tears and saw Inuyasha.

"I beleive you now." he said quietly. Melody lowered her head, leting her bangs cover her eyes, as she said in a low, deep voice.

"Inuyasha. I-I'm asking for your help. Not for me, but for Jasmine." she felt him lift his head to look at the squriming half demon girl. Her periwinkle hair that was matted and stained had been washed and re-washed, as Melody had scrubbed her down. A few layers of dirt had come off her skin, making her seem a bit paler than origionally thought. Her ruby red eyes were large and innocent, eyes that Melody herself had not had since she was three. The girls clothes were even more tattered than when they met, as Naraku had obviously ripped some when apprehending her. She would have put up a fight. Melody knew that for a fact.

"Why do you care for her?" he asked.

"Sh-she's like the sister I never had. My real family abused and abandoned me. My siblings taught to spit on my very shadow. She _is_ my family now. My only family." her voice was haunted as thoughts raced through her head. What if Naraku killed Jasmine anyway? How would Melody live with herself? No. She would kill herelf before letting Naraku harm her.

She felt another hand on her other shoulder and looked to see Kagome.

"I'll help." she said. Melody then saw more shapes lining the edge of her vision. Her coal black eyes flicked over to see the demon slayer, the monk, the kitsune, the cat demon, and even the wolf demon, smiling at her. They really wanted to help. 'Hold on Jasmine! We might just get out of this yet!'

Melody couldn't help but smile quickly, before her face turned steely again, and her eyes hollowed out. She released herself from the grips of Inuyasha and Kagome, and took a step forward. They knew what she would do. An unspoken agreement you might say. Processed through the mind. She walked forward, her head down, never stopping. Until she was right where she least wanted to be.

"Alright Master Naraku. Just please, let the little one go." Melody slowly shifted her hands behind her back. She felt her insides quiver like they always did as she pulled her own shadow away and formed them into solidified daggers in her hands. Twin Katanas would be too long to hide behind her back, and would give her away. She felt his tentacles become closer to her as her breathing became irregular. She wasn't sure how much closer she could allow him to get before she lost it and ran.

"As you wish, my _loyal_ servant." he said, malice and sarcasm dripping from every syllable. Melodys eyes flicked upwards and saw the tentacles releasing their hold on the little hanyou. Her eyes then started to glow the same as the ring on Jasmines finger.

'_Jasmine.' _Melody thought to her. Telepathy ring. Stolen from a Shaman. Gotta love the spoils.

'**Melody.' **she though back.

_ 'Jasmine, I need you run as fast as you can and give the ring to the brown wolf demon. Don't take the time to explain, just tell him it's urgent. Understand?' _

**'I...Understand. But Melody, will I ever see you again?'** the question was spoken hesitantly.

_'I dont know hun. I don't know.' _thought Melody as Jasmine took off running past her. She felt the link between their minds start to waver as she took the ring off and thought one last thought, _ 'I love you.'_, before the ring was taken off. Melody knew it would take a few minutes for the ring to adjust to the new mind of Kouga and make a new connection, so she stood once again, and slowly made her way towards Naraku. Her hands behind her back clenched the daggers until she felt her hands become sweaty.

She looked up at Narakus smirking face, and thought of oh so many ways to swipe it off. Most, no scratch that, all very bloody and painful. She was standing right before him and she suddenly realized why he was smirking. He had most of his tentacles wrapped around her in a close circle. Not touching her, but getting closer to it. She realized she wouldn't be able to fight away all of them, and that she might be taken back to his castle. Oh no. That was the last place she wanted to go.

She looked back when she felt a slight warmth brush against her mind. It was Kouga, and completely alien to her.

'_Kouga.'_ she though.

**'Melody?'** he thought back.

_' Yes now listen. I know that your a wolf demon, and so is Jasmine, well, half. But I was wondering if you could find a place for her among your people. She was abandoned by her parents almost a week ago, and she's too young to live alone.Please I know I haven't left much of a good impression. But she's a good hearted soul.'_ his eyes met Melodys from across the feild, and she had to supress a smile when she saw him place a comforting hand upon her shoulder.

**'I will try.'** was his reply, before Narakus voice brought them out of it.

"My my, I'm dissapointed in you Melody. Associating with dogs." he said mocking in Inuyashas direction, but equally at hers. "You don't have very good taste in comrades."

"Yeah you could say that again." she mummbled, only to earn a glare and a hiss from Naraku. Well, it was now or never. With a cry, she jumped upon Naraku and stabbed him repeatedly with the daggers once hidden behind her back. With a roar, and a surge of his arms, Melody was down to the ground, one dagger on the ground next to her head, the other, sunk through her back down to the hilt. She was on her right side, curled in a ball. She wasn't facing the groups direction, and she didn't move. Blood dripped from the wound in angry amounts as the growing pool of blood spread around her limp form.

"No..." Inuyashas whole little group heard the low whisper, and had to fight back their own tears as the little wolf demon started screaming no over and over again as an unchecked wave of tears spread down her cheeks. She tried to run over to the body but Kouga held her back, a firm grip on her hand. Jasmine fought tooth and nail to get away from Kouga, but his hand held fast.

Sadness filled the hearts of all in the vicinity. Yes. That does mean all. And all means even Naraku, much to his own surprise. It was from there that the battle ensued. Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Mirkou, Kirara, and even Shippo fought Naraku as hard as they could. Throwing in every dirty trick and attack that they could. They injured him every now and then, yes, but not nearly enough to bring him down. Kouga did not fight as he was preoccupied. Jasmine had locked her arms around his waist and was crying into his chest armor. His arms were wrapped hesitantly around her back too, not exactly sure what to do. After all, he had never had a real family to take care of him when he was younger. No one to cry on, no one to comfort you. He knew the pain of it all, and he never wanted anyone else to feel that way. Ever.

The situation suddenly turned for the worst. Sangos Hiraikotsu had been snapped in half. Miroku had been poinsoned yet agin by Saimyosho. Shippo had been merely swatted away and knocked out against a rock. Kagome had been forced to retreat as she was running out of arrows and had to make the next few really count. And even Inuyasha was heavily injured. His left arm was hanging at his side, useless and bloody as several chunks had been taken out. His chest had several lashings, causing his haori top to rip in places, and he was getting tired. After all, by now, they had all been battling Naraku for almost and hour.

Naraku himself found himself glancing over at Melodys corpse ever chance he got, in the hopes that the dagger had missed all vital organs and that she was merely unconsious. But no. Her scent had slowly been dissipating over the course of time. He sensed no life beat. Nothing coming from her. No breathing. Nothing. With yet another sad glance, he resumed his battle with Inuyasha. He knew that the other hanyou was tiring. Hanyou. He suddenly remembered one of the first things that he had ever heard Melody say.

_"I'm helping Naraku because it's not right for hanyous to fight each other. Their already not accepted with humans or demons, so when they don't even feel welcomed with their own kind, others like them, then we've truely got no where to go. Adn we truely don't belong." _ Taking others words to heart was somthing that Naraku did not do. Because he was Naraku. But in this case, he was willing to make and exception.

Running over to Melodys corpse, he quickly but gently slid his hands between the ground and her soft flesh. Lifting her up, he placed her body against his. Immediately, Inuyasha stopped trying to attack him, for fear of injuring Melodys body more. 'I guess Melody really did befriend them.' Naraku thought as he jumped into the air only to be quickly surrounded by thousands of Saimyosho. With one last glare at the people down below, he flew away, Melodys cold, scentless body held tightly against his chest.

**_Sad...just...sad. Sorry I haven't updated, been busy with other stories and drawing pictures and crap. Alright now, I am in desperate need of help. I need Ideas to prolong the story.. SO PLEASE! rEVIEW ME WITH IDEAS!i NEED THEM!I've only got like three left for this story..._**


	8. Chapter 8

The wind was blowing gently. The sun was shining pleasently through the swaying leaves. A few leaves were still dripping from the recent downpour, and helped along by the morning dew. A drop fell, and landed directly on the nose of a sleeping hanyou. Slowly. Long lashes parted to reveal gleaming coal black eyes. Her small pink lips parted as if to say something, but no sound escaped. Her eyes suddenly opened completely as she sat up, Her back stark straight as she reached behind her in a feble attempt to feel for somthing. A wound.

Pulling her fingers away, she was surprised to find that there was no blood. She had felt the rip in her shirt where her own dagger had been shoved, but no wound, no broken skin. Just soft flesh. Her cunning eyes suddenly narrowed as she looked around. Her surroundings were not what she had expected them to be. She expected chains, knifes, claws, stone walls, and an angry spider hanyou to be standing over her. Not...this. This was someplace serene and peaceful. Somehwere untampered with. Somewhere that the demons and humans lived in peace on opposite sides of the forrest.

Now. How did she know this? She'd been there before. But, only breifly. To see the last living memebers of her family. Her siblings. Her full-bred siblings whom hated her even worse than her mother did. She had went there to meet the only one that loved her, her father. But he had been out hunting, and her siblings had taken that time to have a little..."fun", with her. She still had the scars.

Standing, Melody looked around, noting places to hide, or lay traps, things that she had impressed upon her mind, and now did automatically, without thinking. Stopping, she suddenly squinted her eyes and gazed quickly around at everything, spinning in a circle. Everything was blurry. Not like there was something wrong with her eyes, but like everything had a certain shine to it. A foggy glow that you found along the edges of... dreams. Was this a dream? Was that why she wasn't in the clutches of Naraku? Was that why... she wasn't in pain?

A twig snapped. Melodys head shot directly upwards and glared at the figure in front of her. It didn't bother to hide, but instead, walked forward, closer. Closer. And it was when it stopped not three feet from her, that Melodys eyes were wider than ever, and her mouth was agape. A man. With long black hair that fell to his knees in a pleated braid. His eyes were coal black and filled with a sharp cunning. He was outfitted in clothes similar to Melodys own, with a long bushy black and grey ringed tail, sprouting from his lower back.

Without a word, Melody launched herself at the man, wrapping her arms firmly around the man neck, she released heart wrenching sobs into his shoulder. This man, was named Riuichi, father of the "Shadow Ring Bandit." Father of Melody. He didn't move. He just stood there, letting his daughter cry into his shoulder, his eyes downcast. Melody suddenly pulled away, her mouth moving as though to form words, though no sound was heard. She suddenly froze, her arms releasing the man and taking a few steps back and clutching her throat. Her mouth moved more, but nothing was heard, only the small sounds of air being pushed out of her throat. Her breathing quickened as she ried to scream, to make any noise possible.

She had kept backing up until she suddenly tripped over root and fell, smacking her back harshly against the tree behind her. From there she curled into a little ball and cried into her knees. She was making sound then. Sobs escaping her throat with ease. She could cry, but she couldn't laugh, or even make her sarcastic and horribly cryptic statements. Now that, would be a loss.

She suddenly jumped when she felt a hand on her shoulder. Her head shot up to meet the eyes of her father. She had forgotten about him in her pathetic attempt to make sound. Sighing sadly, he opened his mouth, and spoke.

"I'm so sorry Melody. That dagger severed a nerve. I'm afraid that you will never be able to speak again." He watched a more tears welled forth to leak across his daughters porcelin face. Lifting his hand, he wiped them away with his tumb and said.

"I'm am so sorry that I wasn't there to protect you...from everything. You've endured so much pain because I didn't have that courage to stand beside you in your battles. You, on the other hand, have endured more than anyone, human or demon, she ever have to. You, my little Bird Song, are the bravest demon hat I've ever met. And I'm proud to be your father." And he leaned forward and embraced his daughter in one of the few hugs that he's ever given to her, as warm tears fell from his own eyes. "But, your jorney is not over yet," he said, pulling away yet keeping his arms around her, "A new hurtle has been laid out in front of you, and now is the time to stand stronger than ever. Your life, your pain, ws not brought upon you without reason. It was to prepare you, for what will happen when your spirit returns to your body. Yes, I have contacted you in spirit, to tell you that soon, soon your destiny will play out, and more than one life, will be saved with your efforts."

Melody looked at him with a quizzical look on her face.

"You'll understand all too soon. My little Bird Song." he whispered as everything started to blur together. Melody felt a large thrust to her abdomen, and she suddenly felt heavier, graceless, and unable to move anything at all. Darkness was all around her. She heard water driping somewhere and echoing off of stone walls, and smelled the mildew and death that followed dungeaons everywhere. She new, that she was back.

**_I wrote this in exactly 1 hour. It was just a short one to help move this along. I know it sucks, but it happens, and it had to. This idea just litterall popped into my head when I got back from this party, this danc'n in the streets thing-a-ma-bob...yeah, and thanks for the Idea DarkItachi...Whom I do love by the way...Itachi that is...XD_**


	9. Chapter 9

_**I must be really good at writing sad stuffs...cause alot of yuns wrote something along the lines of 'that's so sad' in your reviews...Which I do very much appreciate by the way!White Alchemist Taya actually "Cried" twice. So I must be pretty good at this. **_

_**WARNING:I'm going to try and make a very gory chapter, within the lines of torture and self mutilation and heavy emotional damage on both sides...so...here we go!**_

Her lips were blue, and hurt when she tried to move them. Cracking and bleeding as they froze and then stretched with Melodys efforts to keep them warm. Her wrists were chained to the ceiling, leaving her feet just a few inches above the ground. The slimy ground that had several layers of dried blood coating it. That was just another way that Naraku torured his prisoners. Only several inches away from wrist releif. And since her wrists were to the point where they were painfully numb, she couldn't swing herself up and unlock the chains with the skeleton key that she had in her slippers.

It had been days since she had awaoken from her spiritual talk with her father. And she had never felt this horrible in her life. Naraku hadn't even come down the stairs to gloat that she was once again his captive. He was either going to let her starve to death, or he didn't even know that she was awake, since she wasn't screaming. She couldn't. After she had woken up, she had tried everything for hours to make some kind of noise besides a sob. She had failed. She had somehow hoped that her father had lied to her. That he too had converted into hating her, and only wished to add to her pain by making up things to scare her. But no. He loved her to damn much, and told the truth. Melody could no longe speak.

A sudden heat made her eyes burn from behind, and large silver tears were suddenly streaming down her face. Her sobs were heard throughout the dungeon, a heart wrenching noise if ever one was heard. She was in mourning. Mourning not for her lost voice. But for her lost freedom. I mean, her life wasn't all bad before all this. Sure, there were a few sore spots that could've been fixed, like her being a theif and all. But this? This was just hell.

"So. You are alive after all."

Melody didn't move. She knew who it was. How ould she not? His voice, his face, his very essence had been haunting her dreams for the past month and a half. Her sobs had stopped, only to be replaced by soft hiccups. So, she could hiccup to. But she still couldn't speak. It was like a parody, that she could only show her sadness and pain, and never again her laughter.

Naraku was suddenly in front of her, her chin being gently lifted by his oddly soft hands. She didn't stuggle like she normally would have. She just stared into his blood colored eyes. His beautiful blood colored eyes.

'_Woah,_' she thought, '_Oddly soft hands? Beautiful eyes? What the hell is the matter with me? I'm mute not stupid!'_ And yet she didn't look away. Her completely emotionless gaze, looking directly into his own. Unflinching. She just... didn't care anymore. Let him do what he wanted. There was nothing he could do to make her feel any worse about herself. Any worse about her pain. Any worse about her confusion.

A sharp pain suddenly stung the side of her face. Naraku had slapped her. She barely had time to blink before he soved his fist into her gut, causing her to hunch over as far as she could and choke up a mouthful of blood, causing it to drip down the side of her mouth. She hadn't made a sound, and that was what confused Naraku. Normally she would cry out a little in pain and call him a name, or tell him to go to hell. Taking a step towards her, he grabbed a hand full of her hair, and jerked down harshly, causing her head to fly backwards. He moved really close to her as he spoke.

"You will learn to never run away from me again." and he pulled on her hair harder until he felt the feble strands give way, and tear off. He smirked at the tears in Melodys eyes before tossing away the fistful of dark brown hair. Taking a step back, he pulled a small spherecle object out of his left sleeve. Placing it down upon the ground, he started walking towards the door, stopping with his hand upon the frame,

"I'll be back to see if your still alive in the morning." and he left, slamming the door closed. The slamming noise made the small ball start to shake slightly. It started off as a gentle quivering, followed by a soft humming, but both quickly grew until the noise was screaming and the ball had cracked, emitting hundreds of little insect-like demons. Each looked identical to the other, with beady little red-ish eyes and black and yellow striped bodies. They were Saimyosho. A type of extremely poisonous insect. One bite could put a demon like her in a coma for months, if she survived. She had seen Naraku use them against Inuyasha many times. Mainly to prevent Miroku the monk from using the curse that Naraku placed upon him. The Wind Tunnel.

Her breathing became harsh as she became scared. Sure, she had said that she didn't care what Naraku did to her, but she didn't say that she couldn't show emotion while he did...whatever he did. By then she was swarmed with saimyosho. They had landed all over her, but they hadn't bitten her yet. She tried to force herself to slow her breathing, but she only succeeded in attracting the attension of a few bugs. She watched, helpless, as they prepared to sting her. And could only scrunch up her face in pain as she felt their poison enter her bloodstream. She twitched, angering more bugs, and earning more stings. She felt hot. Hot beyond beleif, and sweat poured down her body in buckets. Another sting. The blood vessels in her eyes broke and her eyes filled with blood, turning them all a thick crimson, and turning her tears to blood. She felt bloody sores sprout all over her body. They weren't bumps, like chicken pocks, but just bloody sore patches of skin and exposed muscle, all over her body. She suddenly felt cold too. But at the same time like she was on fire! She was shivering and sweating at the same time. Oh god make it stop! It hurt!

Minutes felt like hours. Hours felt like days. Melody couldn't sleep as she had been desperately trying to escape from the chains and try to defend herself from the saimyosho. But everytime she struggled, another sting was awarded. And by the time the sun broke the horizon, Melody was a bloody mess. Every inch of her was covered in blood. Her stomach had actually had a pusstual grow and break, covering her abdomen in yet another layer of her lifes juice. By morning, her body felt so worn and tired, she was having trouble breathing, as her chest felt so heavy that it was hard to move. Her bloodied eyes widened as she suddenly thought of something.

Moving as slowly as possible, which wasn't that hard seeing as how she felt so tired, she moved her right hand towards her left wrist. Gently yet irmyl, she drug her claws across the soft flesh. After doing the same thing to the other wrist, she started to gently twist her hands left and right. The blood on her newly cut wrists might be able to create a slick enough surface that her hands could slide right out. After struggling as unnoticably as she could for almost 10 solid minutes, she gave up. She just didn't have anough energy left to pull hard enough. Her efforts only left her panting and with even less blood in her system.

It had been hours into the morning before Melody suddenly felt the insects leave her body. Fighting to open her eyes, Melody saw that the door had been opened, and a white figure was standing there. She couldn't make out the features, but somthing somwhere in her mind was triggered by the foggy sight. Everything within her vision was faded and doubled beyond recognition. over the past few hours, a darkness had been starting to overtake her mind. She was guessing that it was either unconsiousness, or death. She wouldn't know as she had never slowly fell into either.

She felt a suddenly sharp pain in her back. It took her mind a moment to process what had happened, and she realized that it was in the same place that the jewel shard had been placed. She tried to scream, to groan, in the pain, but nothing. The darkness in her mind grew.

"What the matter?" Naraku asked with mock sympathy. But his voice was not tinged with solid malice. She sensed somthing else there. It was almost like a reluctance. "My, My, Melody, for the first time in your life you have nothing to say?" he asked, walking around to the front of her, once again staring atraight into her eyes. She strained her eyes to focus, so that she could see the expression on his face. She had to see it. But she coudn't, which caused blood tear to flow. Yes, the blood vessels in her eyes had not yet repaired themselves.

She suddenly heard Naraku growl, and immediately felt an immense pain in her stomach. Melody watched, horrified, as Naraku pulled his entire hand out of her stomach, blood and a few chunks of flesh clining to his hand. Breathing in as much as she could, she tried to scream, her mouth wide open, her eyes squinted shut and clouded from blood and tears. And no sound came out. In the end, she could do nothing but make soundles screams as Naraku tore her body apart. And she still didn't care.

!Narakus' Pov!

He noticed that she didn't seem to be making a sound. No matter how many times he would tear her skin with his claws, or shove his hand into her body only to rip it out viciously, she would only pretend to scream. And that enraged him all the more. Causing him to tear at her body with more vigor and bloodlust.

How dare she run away like that and then pretend to scream in his face. Acting as though he isn't causing her any pain. But deep inside, he could feel his own pain, wrenching and twisting his heart with every drop of Melodys blood on his skin. He didn't know what this feeling was, or even how to handle it. It wasn't like him be feeling this...thing. He had been feeling it ever since he had almost raped Melody. If he had any idea what it was, then maybe, just maybe, he owuld be able to fight it. But as he hadn't a clue, he could do nothing but succumb to it's power.

And that only made him angrier. He hated not knowing eerything that was going on, especially not inside his own mind and body. Thats why he expelled some demons from his body and kept others. Altering and perfecting his body until he understood it perfectly and knew how to control every little twitch of it.

He suddenly stopped. Looking down at his hands, he saw that he had stained his skin all the way up his arms, his chest, his face and hair, and even his back had some blood on it. Hearing a sob, he looked up. What he saw there, horrified him beyond belief. His face twisted from malice and anger, to helplessness and pain. Melody, did not look like Melody. She was litterally drenched in blood. Not a single inch of her was clean. Even her eyes were like solid blood, instead of water. Her clothes were merely tatters, clinging onto her by her curves, and sticking there by dried blood, acting as an adhesive. A large chunk of her hair was ripped from the side of her head. Not exposing scalp, but way to short to even look normal. Her hair was soaked to where it clung to her fae and around her eyes. Her tears, started as silver, leaving the eye, but by the time they reached her shin, they were sickeningly red and thick.

Unable to stop himself and retain his normal careless posture, he rushed over to her and unlocked the chains holding her up. She fell into his arms, unable to move. Maraku held her close, feeling as though if he were to let go, she would die. And she was about to. He could see in her eyes the darkness that was threatening to take over. Her wrist sudenly fell to the side, and Naraku noticed a jagged cut along it. Gasping, he looked at the claws. The blood upon them was her own.

Naraku suddenly felt something that he hadn't felt since he was still Onigumo as a small child. The will to cry. Slowly, the salty droplets of tears slide slowly down his cheek, to drip from his nose, onto Melodys face. She had wanted so badly to get away from him, that she had slit her wrists. She despised him. She hated him. She wanted him to die so that she could live a normal life. Well, as normal as you could get afte an ordeal like this.

Melodys breathing was shallow. So shallow that Naraku himself could barely hear it. Her right hand suddenly twitched. Lifting his head, Naraku noticed that her hand was slowly writing somthing in her own blood upon the floor, though it was barely noticable through the rest of the blood. She had written "I'm sorr-" but her hand suddenly stopped, and her fingers went completely still. Her breathing was even shallower, but it was still there.

"Melody." he said soflty, shaking her gently."Melody." and shook her more forcfully. Stopping, he forced himslef to shed no more tears and stood, carrying her body with him. Her head was bend back, and her arm was sticking out rigidly. Taking her outside of the caslte and standing on the steps, he looked to the stars. They were abnormally bright that night. Looking back down at Melody, he decided that if he wanted her to live, then he would have to rely on the people that despised him the most. And with a look of determination etched into his very being, he took off through the night, moving as fast as he could. He still didn't know why, but if she died, he would never forgive himself.

_**SoooooooHow'd I dooooo? I think I did very well, since I busted my ASS writing this chapter for hours upon hours, digging into the depts of my imagination for ways to torture poor melody. And I hope I did good enough explanations and stuff...Well. Don't forget to review..cause reviews make Haku happy, and a happy Haku is more inspired to write...**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**That you for the reviews on that last chapter...I almost cried when I went back and re-read it...sooo sad! Melody Dont Die!Breaks down**_

Kaede was sitting cross legged in an herb grove. The forest of Inuyasha was as calm as ever. The birds were chriping lightly, the wind was soft and sent her whispy grey hair to play. Wiping a bead of sweat from her brow, the old preistess grasped yet another plant and yenked gently close to the base. After all it was the roots she needed, not the leaves. They were poisonous.

The wind suddenly picked up dramatically. But died down as quickly as it came. Suddenly sensing two demonic auras, the old one looked up quickly and gasped. Naraku was standing there, stained scarlet, and smelling heavily of blood. Even Kaedes' old human nose could smell it. Laying rigid and unconcious in his arms, was the completely blood stained figure of a young girl. Hanyou by the looks of her ears and tail. Squinting her one good eye, she noticed that it was the young raccoon hanyou that had befriended Inuyasha and Kagome.

Not wantng to know what Naraku was planning, she dtood as quickly as her old limbs would allow, and was about to turn and run...but suddenly stopped. Turning slowly back towards the scarlet demons, her gaze suddenly softened as she looked at Narakus uncovered face. Crystalline tears were gliding down his stained cheek at a relentless pace, and his eyes held pleading.

Taking a few hesitant steps forward, Kaede noticed that the hanyous eyes brightened visibly, and he too walked towards the elderly preistess. Once they were near enough, Naraku managed to manuveur Melodys limp form halfway into the old preistesses arms, before he stopped. Looking down at the old ones eyes, he opened his mouth and said,

"Take good care of her." before he shoved her body the rest of the way away, and turned and ran, as fast as he could. He ran all into the night and the next day, until he was reduced to sitting on a felled log next to a slow moving river. Halted by his blurred eyes. His sobs held in, causing his body to quiver and shake. He had had to escape. To get away. Away. Away from his feelings. Away from those constricting thoughts of him and the troublesome raccoon dog. Away from everything he didn't understand. Away...from it all.

He knew now. Knew what that plagueing feeling of his was. And it was something he hadn't felt since his earliest years of human life... The one thing that he had tried to destroy in the hearts of so many... That powerful emotion... The one that held many captive, strangled as they were by their very heart. The heart. That kaniving, deceptive organ... Who needed it? Not him! He was the last person that that emotion was going to imprison.

Staring concertively at the ground, his eyes suddenly snapped up towards the moon. It was full. It's silver disk like appearence deceiving many into thinking that it wasa beautiful heavenly being. And yet if that was so... Then why it's domain shrouded in suck darkness. Guarding the time when beasts prey upon weaker beings, shedding blood upon the very face of its protector.

His gaze suddenly steeled over when he saw Melodys smiling face upon the moons surface. Her smooth skin. Her chocolate hair. And her eyes... The beauty of those eyes could not be spoken with words, written with script... There was nothing in any of the three worlds, that could describe those polished onyx orbs. Standing suddenly, Narakus eyes glowed red as he suddenly struck out at the nearest tree, felling it instantly. But that wasn't enough. Tearing from tree to tree, he'd knocked down almost half a mile of timber before he collapsed to his knees. Never had he felt so exhausted. Not even after one of his longer skirmishes with Inuyasha.

... He didn't need it... He didn't need it... He didn't need it...

... He didn't need it...

... he didn't need it...

... _love..._

_**Final chapter of this particular story... Sequal to be out as soon as I think of a title similar to this one...with the word Melody in it...help would be greatly appreciated and your name would be announced in every chapter of the continuation... which **will** have a full, long, juicey, lemon...for all you pervs and lemonheads out there ... just help me out here...I've already got the layout of the sequal planned in my head... Ja'ne!**_


	11. ANOTHER NOTE!

~ Well hello there! Long time no see! I recently came back to Fanfiction and I wanted to let all the Sing me a Melody fans out there ( If theres any left!) That my computer with the sequal on it was.. well.. ruined... So in my rage I havent bothered to retype it all. But now. I think I just might. I myself have been curious as to whether or not Melody comes back to Naraku or not. Much less what happened to her! *gasp*

~ So fear not my friends! I hath come to save thy story! ( Still open for any ideas btw!)


End file.
